


Bad rain/厄雨

by Pinwheel_L



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫·罗杰斯第一次看到冬日，是在一所不起眼的小教堂。

那时，文森特·加卢西奥刚做完祷告，十六名身穿黑色西装的男人分成两排站在他左右，目光跟随着他走下圣坛。冬日不属于那十六人之一，比起爪牙更像是一头独立而又沉默的狼。他站在文森特身边，几乎与之比肩。当文森特开始正视站在他面前的史蒂夫和介绍人，十六人都转过身，用戒备的眼神望着门口。

介绍人在得到文森特的首肯后，先一步踏了进来，以惯有的方式开始介绍史蒂夫：“格兰特是我友人的侄子，我还在布鲁克林时曾受过他伯父的照顾。他是个诚实勇敢的好小伙，不太会用枪，但拳头很硬。”

文森特做了个手势，两排保镖整齐地往边上让了一步。史蒂夫清楚地看见，阳光从他的后背穿刺到他跟前的大理石地砖上，然后冬日从主人的身后走上前，举枪朝他射了三发子弹。砰、砰、砰，它们无一不是擦着史蒂夫的脑袋飞过。介绍人被吓出一身冷汗，双腿发软，几乎快要瘫坐到地板上，而文森特却微笑着对他们说：“你说的没错，确实是个勇敢的小伙。”

冬日放下了枪，轻蔑地望过来，史蒂夫这时才发觉有温热的液体从他脸颊。狙击手讨厌乱动的靶子，史蒂夫猜冬日是在埋怨自己显然准备得还不够，但文森特却表示了他的认可。“是个不错的新人。”他说，“你一般会在什么时候祈祷？”

“每天晚上睡觉前。”

“我们只在必要时祈祷，但虔诚是人人必要的。”

三十分钟后，他们发给史蒂夫三套黑西装和一把装填了子弹的枪。史蒂夫在处理脸上伤口后，换上其中一套黑西装。衬衣对他而言有些紧绷，他花了好些时间才把它穿上，而冬日在房间门口等他。接着，介绍人走进来对史蒂夫说会有人指导你怎么用枪，话还未交代完便有零星几句俄语扔到他们的耳朵。

“快点，少啰嗦。”

冬日在催促他们，介绍人只得在离开前往他手里塞了几张纸片。史蒂夫没来得及把它们收好，匆匆跟随冬日来到走廊。在旁人的注目礼之下他们几乎不交谈，在前方领路的冬日枪不离手，仿佛随时会转过身崩掉谁的脑袋。走到转角处时周围已经没人了，冬日突然刹下脚步。

“你手里的是什么？”

“二十四美元。哈兰叔父说他希望我能过得好些。”史蒂夫张开手，上面果真只有二十四美元。“你会说英语？”

“我他妈高兴说什么就说什么。”冬日皱着眉头观察纸币，盯了好一会儿才移开目光。“在这里，没有命令最好别收任何东西。”

“下次见面我会原封不动还回去。”

“不必了，既然是你叔父的心意，你就留着。”

史蒂夫暂时松了口气，冬日未打算深究美元的事，否则他很有可能发现某一张纸币上面有暗号。在出任务之前他就被弗瑞局长再三叮嘱过，加卢西奥家族有个极难缠的杀手，平时为家族继承人文森特所用。没谁知道他真名，人人都叫他冬日。有知情人说他有东欧血统，但大部分人都认为他是个俄国人。

传言并非可信。冬日一定在美国生活了很久，他口音纯正无可挑剔，可他在任务之外很少说。史蒂夫很难从他身上搞到些有用的信息，冬日太不喜欢和人交流，就像是一台会呼吸的杀人机器，没人知道他在休息时间干些什么。他把史蒂夫扔在练靶场上足足一个星期，留下几组每日练习供史蒂夫消磨时间，每日下午检查成果一次。有好几次史蒂夫都快怀疑自己是不是已经暴露了，可弗瑞的指示是让他继续等待。

没人看守，没人监视，史蒂夫不知浪费了多少子弹。他努力让自己像个贴合身份的新手，从故意射偏打歪，到逐渐进步，最后稳定在一定的命中率。他的老师没准在哪里看着他，但史蒂夫感觉不到冬日的痕迹，有时冬日会像个鬼魂一样在他身后出现，要他停下——这样通常时为了纠正他的动作。

“你这样没法长时间集中注意力。”冬日用英语说。

“那我该怎么做？”

“别他妈老想着找出我的位置。”

“我很抱歉……”

史蒂夫一边更换弹匣，一边用余光观察走到他身边的老师。冬日今天和往常一样全副武装，他至多摘下他的护目镜，史蒂夫还未见过他摘下面罩的样子，估计全加卢西奥家族也就文森特见过他真实的面目。冬日是他见过警戒心最重的人之一，也是文森特最厚的防线，如果没法取得冬日的信任，那他接下来的任务会很难办。于是，他停下动作。“真的没问题吗？如果任务中途有人闯进来。”

“只要你的子弹比他的快。”

冬日突然拿枪指着史蒂夫脑袋，动作迅速得让人无法看清动作。史蒂夫下意识伏倒在地，一连侧身翻滚了好几米，顺利地够到一个铁盖，然而冬日好不费劲地射穿了它。史蒂夫硬是躲过去了，将枪击他显然更习惯近战，这方案完全在冬日的意料之外，甚至没有没有足够时间让他抽出小腿上的备用小刀。史蒂夫知道自己赢得纯属侥幸，但他的目的并不在此。“我想我的拳头比较快，这样算合格吗？”他感觉到冬日在用手肘抵着他胸膛，于是松开了对方。

“算。”冬日没有多责难他，看来还算是较为宽容。“今天就到这，你合格了。待会你跟我去别的地方。”

史蒂夫的预感没错，他无聊的打枪训练结束了，冬日开始想着如何把他塞到更合适的位置去。二十分钟后，他们上了一辆福特，共同坐在后排。前面开车的人是新进得力干部朗姆洛。史蒂夫初次与他见面，对他的印象倒是不坏。加卢西奥家族多是凶狠的人，但朗姆洛的处事要比他们圆滑。与他握手时，史蒂夫感觉到他的手套下有金属小圆片。那是统一的暗号，弗瑞往加卢西奥家族派了不止一人，而朗姆洛作为先行者，探到的消息可能比他还要多些。冬日对朗姆洛说了几句俄语，朗姆洛开始说明他们接下来的行动。

“你有了新人任务。晚上八点时会有一辆车经过洛里默大街的牧神午后餐馆，有人会在那取货。你负责把它搬到地下室，在我们的人来之前你要保证里面的东西一点一没少。到时候会有几个不长记性的渣滓找你麻烦，如果你的子弹不能比他们的快。至少保证你的拳头要更靠谱。”

“不动平民，不杀女人和小孩。这是规矩，你没有多余的子弹。” 

“了解。”

“冬日的规矩比条子还多。”朗姆洛说。

“我的人，我说了算。”

“格兰特，你可是跟了个坏脾气的头儿，希望我一个月后还能在这家伙身边看到你。” 朗姆洛摇下车窗，喧闹的大街离他们更近了，稠密的人群像是一滩黏糊的烂泥堵在商店门面，中间有位留着波波头的时髦女郎站在广告牌下搔首弄姿。史蒂夫被她身上的蓝色纹身所吸引，朗姆洛看起来也一样。 

“怎么了。”冬日用俄语说。

“人多路堵。”朗姆洛的下一句话生生被冬日瞪回去，“……当然，我在开玩笑呢。任务要紧，小伙子们。”

他们找了个人少的地方下车，随即便窜进旁边的巷子，狭窄阴暗的道路令他们不得不前后行动。史蒂夫老是跟在冬日的后面，以至于冬日好几次想把他踹到前面去。“知道地方在哪吗？”在分叉路口，冬日停下来问他。

对方不想和他一起行动，史蒂夫只得说他知道。不料冬日没走几步，就折回来把自己的近战用的小刀扔给了他。“在非常时刻，可以不守规矩。”他这次用的是英语，语气要比用俄语时柔和一些。“小心。”

史蒂夫正想着对自己的老师说声谢谢，但下一秒冬日就不见了踪影，他只得顺着记忆自行规划路线。事情要比他想象中顺利，他花了几分钟从后门摸进牧神午后餐馆，找了个隐蔽的角落坐下，伪装成顾客听舞台上的黑人唱爵士。

十分钟后，他看到了朗姆洛从正门进来。他们对上了视线。对方身边居然还有另一个人——史蒂夫认出那位正是方才在广告牌下的女人，朗姆洛看起来像是她的下属，对她甚是恭敬。女人身后跟着她的红头发助手，史蒂夫没有看到正脸，但他能确认两人都有蓝色纹身。

又过了八分钟，有个侍应生过来给他上菜，同时悄悄递给他一个纸条。“东西在厨房。”上面是朗姆洛的字迹。史蒂夫顺着指示来到厨房，果然看到一小箱货物。正当他打算拿起它时，有人突然从他背后袭来。史蒂夫躲过去了，但对方立即就换个方位。攻击停下来了，史蒂夫听到一个声音。

“罗杰斯，是我。”

史蒂夫这才认出，红头发女人是刚才他未能看到正面的助手。他讶异女人为什么知道他的名字，而女人拿出了一个小圆片。“弗瑞在派你来之前，至少有向你提过我吧？”

“有。”史蒂夫说，“他说得不多。”

弗瑞说她是双面间谍，最近用的名字是娜塔莎。史蒂夫只能根据情况选择信还是不信。娜塔莎走过去踢了踢地上的箱子，说：“听这声音就知道，里面不是他们今晚要交易的东西。夫人又被骗了。”她望向史蒂夫，神情复杂。“你有消息吗？”

史蒂夫想起冬日临走前的交代，谨慎地保留自己当前的立场。与此同时，他慢慢地往后退。“你离它远点。我感觉里面的东西可能有些危险。”

娜塔莎狐疑地跟着史蒂夫向后退，而箱子里传来滴答滴答的声音。他们还没等到箱子有什么动静，外面便开始了激烈的打斗。娜塔莎察觉事情不妙，火速冲出门外。“等等！”史蒂夫也想跟着出去看看，没到门边就被一连串机枪扫射的声音逼了回来。接着，箱子也开始自己在动了，仿佛里面装着什么活物。这时候窗外突然传来一句：“别管它！”

玻璃被敲碎，冬日用手势示意他赶紧跟他走。他们刚踏出牧神午后，身后的建筑物就炸开，火光冲破了夜空，热浪滚滚而来。在混乱之中，冬日冲他大喊：“赶紧趴下！”史蒂夫照做了，可他本能地把身边最近的一个人压到身下护着。

“你是蠢货吗？”

史蒂夫听到他的老师正气急败坏倒脏话，想要为自己辩解却又发不出声音。他的嘴巴张张合合，直到二轮爆炸卷走他剩下的思绪。


	2. Chapter 2

他曾有过绮梦。

一九二〇年年初，禁酒法案正式生效，而他的叔父仍然像过去那样一脚踹他去买酒。他在药坊前逗留，因为那里是唯一合法获取酒精的地方。很多高大的男人和他挤在了一起，他们相互推搡，叫骂，整个下午老板不敢出来卖给他们一滴酒。未成年的他被眼尖又多管闲事的人挑出来，男人们买不到酒的愤懑便全撒到他身上。

在旁边幸灾乐祸的看客拍着手说，瞧，这里居然还有个抢着要买酒的死小鬼，怕不是条子派来的耳目，把买酒的都勾到牢里去。某个手臂粗壮的年轻人拎着他衣领，扔到路边上，胡乱摆放的货箱把他的头磕出血。周围聚集越来越多的人，但他们都没敢帮他，唯有一个个头还要比他小的孩子，挡在他面前说要保护他。

那时候，他觉得那个孩子是他的英雄。就算无法获救，英雄也会不顾一切地把他捞起来。在往后的很长一段时间里，他都这么相信着，并赖以为变强大的动力。

冬日把史蒂夫拖上了车，男人沉重的身躯像是一块秤砣，他不得不用上他全身的力气。本想就这么把他横在后座，但这样似乎会加重对方的脑震荡。冬日换了个较为缓和的方式把他固定起来，送到附近的一个安全屋。途中他多次叫对方的名字，格兰特，格兰特，对方没有一丝回应，就在他正准备把对方判为全然意识不清醒时，对方突然肩膀一跳，大声喊出：“巴基！”

“你他妈在叫谁？！”

在那瞬间，冬日几乎要停止呼吸，但转念一想，全纽约有那么多昵称叫巴基的人，他又怎能确认对方一定是他的旧识，在他早年的记忆中，还没谁的名字是叫格兰特的，更何况熟知他过去的人，早在十年前就死光了。

“格兰特……”

对方仍然没有回应，现在冬日有七成把握这人在用假名接近他。没有谁会蠢到冒着生命危险去救一个非亲非故的人，除非这人天生——不，他可能就是条子。冬日仔细检查史蒂夫的身体，并没有发现异常的标记，那么——

冬日又想到一个值得一试的办法。

他们到了安全屋时，夜已经很深了。冬日坐到窗边的椅子上，转身在窗前摆了一把枪。他耐心地等着自己的学生醒来，因为他准备一次特别的考核，结果直接决定对方的去留。时钟将指针拨到十一点，整点报时的机械鸟慢吞吞地弹出来，冬日在它发出不和谐音之前把它关掉，然后他注意到史蒂夫睁开了双眼。

“你现在在安全屋，身体无大碍。就新人任务而言，你完成了你该完成的那部分。”

“我看到身上有蓝色纹身的女人。”

“蓝色纹身，那是蓝夫人和她的人。夫人是文森特的情妇，嗑药，也卖药。”冬日没有吝啬这方面的情报。

“她们后来怎么了？”

“你问的问题与我们的工作无关。”

“但是我很在意。”史蒂夫说，“那时我听到外面有枪声，接着‘东西’爆炸了。”

“‘东西’爆炸在预期之内，有人动它了？”冬日要史蒂夫直视他的眼睛，操，他什么都知道，史蒂夫现在总算明白为什么弗瑞说他难缠。如果这个是考验的一部分，史蒂夫差一点就被冬日剔除了。

“有。”史蒂夫如实回答，“蓝夫人的人出现了。”

“如果你当时不朝我扑来，我们两个人都会平安无事，但你那时太紧张了。”冬日望着史蒂夫，对方太坦荡了几乎藏不住任何想法，“世上没那么多弱者需要你去保护，坚持这点之前要想想你自己是不是入错行了。”史蒂夫的每一个眼神变化冬日都看在眼里，“当然，我不讨厌蠢货，只是拖着蠢货去工作会很麻烦，你得证明你除了皮糙肉厚之外，还有点别的用处——”

冬日把窗台上的枪拿到史蒂夫面前。

“运气是实力的一部分，我们来玩一个游戏。这把柯尔特的里面只有一发子弹，我们两个各来一下，谁倒霉谁就去见上帝。如果我们都活着，我考虑继续带你。”

俄罗斯转盘。

弗瑞怎么就没提过冬日是个赌徒。

史蒂夫迟疑着要不要接过枪，冬日随意拨动转轮，看样子也不像是会出老千。“如果你还没适应的话，我可以先来给你做示范。”左轮手枪直指太阳穴，冬日在动真格。加卢西奥家族里的每一个人都是亡命之徒，他们没什么不敢拿来下注的，对着自己扣动扳机又算得了什么。操，史蒂夫的职业操守决不允许眼前有人这么做——

“快停下！”

他几乎不加思考地夺下冬日的左轮手枪，对方用额头抵住他，而他差点扯掉对方的面罩。未完全恢复的后背因为动作幅度大而受拉扯，史蒂夫忍痛没有叫出声，但冬日立马发现他的动作变迟缓，收住了拳头——“够了。”冬日的手掌抵住了墙，防止因为身体惯势撞到学生的胸膛，“游戏结束，我承认你还有别的用。蠢货，你现在还不能使力，就不能先把别人的事情放一放，别那么紧张！”

“我没想那么多……”史蒂夫把枪放到了一边。弗瑞把他扔去当卧底之前从来没问过他的意见，他先前所有的行事准则都按自己那套走，而他感到侥幸的是冬日对他很好——甚至有些好过头了。或许他们彼此都在试探着，看能不能找到一个技能完成任务，又能相安无事的办法。

然而，这些不过是史蒂夫单方面的想法，冬日几乎要将他判定为天真的小警察，但冬日对他讨厌不起来——他是真心实意想要对周围的人好，没别的狗屁理由，仅仅是将自己所以为的正确的事贯彻到底。冬日不由得想，弗瑞到底从哪搞来这样的人来当他的克星，会不会是弗瑞查出了什么。

这个学生，太像某个人了。

冬日知道自己不能直接用枪指着对方的脑袋，问他他们是不是在哪里见过。绮梦仅仅是绮梦而已，他甚至没法确认它的真实性。它曾在他面前生起，破灭，使他不得不放弃相信。“不会说谎的人，在外面少开口。”冬日收回左轮手枪，倒了一杯热水放在床头柜，“你还有三天时间休养，这期间我会向你说明一些战斗以外的东西。没有特殊情况，尽量不要离开这里。”

“你来的不是时候，加卢西奥家族刚进行肃清。要你看的货也是假的，朗姆洛的主意，不这么做的话没法引叛徒出手。刚刚朗姆洛来了消息，说蓝夫人早就背叛了文森特，现在听老头子的话。”

冬日口中的老头子是加卢西奥家族的家主，文森特的父亲。史蒂夫终于知道弗瑞为什么会塞这么多人来这边了。

“我们是肃清方，还是被肃清方？”

“那就取决于哪边能占上风了。”

“文森特要走了药房的生意，老头子嫌他太贪心，不打算把玛利亚之吻的配方交给他，但老头子被女人迷晕了脑子，配方走漏到蓝夫人那里。”

“那，我们……”史蒂夫艰难地习惯现在自己的身份，“接下来是要从她的嘴里问出来？”

“我说过了，这不是我们的工作。”冬日不太情愿提到这个，“是朗姆洛的活儿。”他不喜欢朗姆洛，倒不是怀疑对方是否真的站在文森特这边，只是他办事的方式让他有些不爽。史蒂夫在听到朗姆洛的名字时，脸上露出古怪的表情，更是加深冬日对朗姆洛的厌恶。搞不好他哪边的人都不是，冬日心想。

就在冬日向史蒂夫说明当前基本情况时，安全屋另一个角落多了些动静。两人交换了眼神，史蒂夫接过冬日的备用枪，而冬日补充了柯尔特手枪的子弹。半分钟后，浑身是血的娜塔莎出现在他们面前，举高了双手——“我没武器了。”她说。

“我把你送到文森特那。”

“请先别那么做，我是来谈条件的。”娜塔莎有些憔悴，她的腹部中了枪，若不及时治疗的话迟早会失血过多晕倒。冬日仍然拿枪指着她，于是她又低声叫了声老师。“看在过去的份上，能不能让我说完话。”

“你说。”

“夫人没有背叛文森特，真正的配方不在夫人手上。”

“理由？”

娜塔莎扶着墙坐下，嘴巴一张一合。冬日问史蒂夫能不能下床，“如果能，就帮她处理一下，药箱在你床底下。”冬日戴上护目镜，“我先出去看看。”

史蒂夫几乎是第一时间上前帮娜塔莎消毒，处理伤口，还好她伤得不算重，不一会儿意识就清醒了不少。“你居然也是他的学生？”史蒂夫问娜塔莎。

“算是你的前辈。”娜塔莎说，“我还知道他的弱点，只要你同意我的条件，就算你暴露了，我也能让你全身而退。”

“罗曼诺夫，我从不趁人之危。”

“你知道我和你不同，为了活命我什么都敢做。”娜塔莎的腿上还绑着备用小刀，她刚刚对他们撒了谎，并非空手而来。“我不能保证冬日待会儿不会将我送走，他向来不喜欢插手朗姆洛的事，但他说的话文森特会听进去，也许……我还能赶得上。”

“有人在等你，对吧。我不是冷血无情的人，如果你能对我说实话，我是不会见死不救的。”史蒂夫还在弗瑞手下时，对娜塔莎的事略有耳闻。她被巴顿特工带到局里，也是为了巴顿特工才回到加卢西奥家族。

“我们都中了朗姆洛的套。”娜塔莎说，“你敢信吗？弗瑞上个月开始就不信他的话了，你想过你为什么会临时派到这里？”


	3. Chapter 3

弗瑞分发任务时，从不喜欢多解释什么，除了他没谁能知道所有秘密。史蒂夫讨厌给他擦屁股，但又不得不承认他的做法很保险——至少在目前情况下是这样。史蒂夫、娜塔莎、巴顿特工和朗姆洛分别掌握部分有用信息，无论谁叛变，弗瑞都还有手牌。

“夫人不是我们这边的人。但她是无辜的。我是在她的担保下才回到加卢西奥家族，你懂我的意思吧？”

“她在朗姆洛那。”

“朗姆洛呢？”

“恐怕只有文森特才知道他在哪。”娜塔莎说，“你必须得帮我。”

他们相视一眼，史蒂夫点头代表同意，娜塔莎似乎松了一口气。她的血暂时是止住了，可她没想过要停下来休息，坚持要自己站起来。就在她打算把耳朵贴在水管附近的墙上时，门口突然传来开锁声响，她赶紧蹲下，史蒂夫则警觉地看向门的方向。

还好。

是冬日回来了。

他扔下一个黑色背包，里面装有食物和水。“计划变更，我们至多在这里待到明天早上。”在说这句话时，冬日看着娜塔莎。他是她的老师，她的一举一动都瞒不过他，娜塔莎没想到冬日的动作会那么快。

“我还是要被送到文森特那吗？”

“你也清楚自己被两边的人盯上了吧？”冬日说，“我尽量保证你活着见到你想见的人，所以你最好别拉格兰特下水。他还是个新人。”

史蒂夫听见娜塔莎骂了句脏话。“行吧。”她说。

他们姑且在安全屋过夜，唯一的床让给了受伤的女士，沙发则被安排给了史蒂夫。尽管史蒂夫坚持说自己没什么大碍，冬日还是不让他守夜，最后他和冬日一起靠坐在墙边。冬日拒绝他拿来的厚毯子。“盖在身上会妨碍行动。”

“你还抱着枪呢。”

如果不是因为护目镜，史蒂夫估计能看到冬日在向他翻白眼。“如果不想在睡梦中被我轰掉脑袋，就离我远一点。”毯子又回到了他身上，冬日要求他赶紧休息。“明天会有一场硬战。”

史蒂夫心里怎么也放不下全副武装的老师，他有个大胆的想法，可他现在没法去跟娜塔莎商量，而弗瑞——好吧，他没法主动跟弗瑞取得联系，最近的一条指示还是上周的。弗瑞让他待机，却没说明为什么要待机。

麻烦大了，他有某种不祥的预感。

天亮之时，冬日将他们叫醒。娜塔莎恢复得很快，脸色要比昨晚好多了。冬日给了她一把小手枪，很适合她以现在的状态使用。史蒂夫继续使用冬日的备用枪，火力比他先前训练时用的那种要大。冬日拍他的肩膀，他感觉那里不会再痛了。“必要的时候，你来当副狙击手。”冬日思索片刻，又问他：“你驾驶技术如何？”

“还行。”

事实上，史蒂夫车技不怎么样，就比朗姆洛好上那么一些——他自己是这么认为的。从前还在局里的时候，弗瑞在他名下配备了新式哈雷摩托，他确实要比其他人更适合折腾这些玩意儿，因为他比别人耐摔。可没过多久他就傻眼了，冬日不知从哪搞来一辆老款雪佛兰，把两个学生都塞上了车——自己坐在副驾的位置上，娜塔莎在后座，方向盘则归史蒂夫控制。

确认周围没有可疑人员后，他们相安无事地驶出这片街区。清早街上人不多，没谁会注意到他们。冬日示意史蒂夫往曼哈顿方向去，此时的布鲁克林大桥方便通行。越到开阔的地方，视野越是发白。茫茫浓雾压向大地，途经的建筑都被涂抹成模糊一大块。

突然，冬日举起了枪，娜塔莎也跟着警觉地四周围望。“后面有车！”她的话音刚落，后视镜就被打破了。史蒂夫赶紧加快车速，冬日提醒他注意前方的道路。果不其然，前面也有拦路的车辆。“老头子的人。”冬日说，“他这是要和文森特撕破脸。”

“他不会放过我的。”

“你们到底拿了他多少东西？”

“我发誓我只拿了配方。”

在他们争论之时，史蒂夫险些将车开进海里。他好不容易才躲过前面的狙击，把对方的人掀到一边去。“他们没用炸药，看来是想抓活人。”史蒂夫粗略地分析出现状，左右两边都有甩不掉的追捕者，他们都没有朝要害攻击。“被他们逮到我就真的完了！”娜塔莎往后面扔了个烟雾弹，左边的车被她随手砸坏了玻璃。对方以为是杀伤性武器，赶紧趴下，连带方向盘一起打滑，冬日趁机打坏对方的车胎。“快！”他喊道。

史蒂夫赶紧踩油门，和右边的车拉开距离，然而对方的反应也不慢，他们的后车胎险些被射中，后面的玻璃哗啦啦地碎了一大片。娜塔莎也顾不及自己会不会被扎伤，朝着对方方向盘的位置连射几枪。

虽然子弹没有打中追尾者，但也成功干扰了他们的动作。对方稳住状态后立马又紧紧地咬上来。史蒂夫忍不住去瞄两车的距离，好控制车的速度。“别管他们！”冬日提醒史蒂夫看路，别把车当哈雷摩托驶。可现在已经来不及了，车头被四周的墙磕坏，史蒂夫觉得整个车都在腾空。冬日立马推搡着他跳出车，两人几乎抱着滚到了地上，毫发无损。

史蒂夫回头看原来的位置，对方的车也翻了一辆。

“娜塔莎呢？”

“她比你有经验。”

冬日似乎不担心娜塔莎会一个人逃走，这让他五味杂陈。他仍然不习惯他们身上的灰色气质，骨子里还是个腰杆挺直的警察，这趟浑水实在让他够呛。当冬日拉着他躲到货箱后面，他又忍不住将警局里学的那套拿出来用，小心翼翼地护着他的老师，同时又留有一定的视野和空间，方便对方迅速击倒尾随者。

接连从车里爬出来的人都被冬日射中了膝盖，史蒂夫用坏掉的车门帮他挡子弹，交替援护的空档被史蒂夫利用来寻找娜塔莎的方向。他们才相处没多长时间，便能默契地配合对方行动。只要一方不先戳破，他们就维持着虚假的师徒关系。史蒂夫猜他的老师已经识破了他的身份，对方从昨晚开始就刻意地将他和家族的事隔开，又选择性地告诉他些消息。

所有的暗示翻译过来，便是：“条子，别太深入我们的事。但我暂时还需要你的援助。”

若真如此，他还有翻盘的机会。虽然他不清楚巴顿特工如何说服娜塔莎站到弗瑞这边，但他觉得只要时机对了，他也能办到同样的事。

后面的车还没赶上来，这点时间足够冬日和史蒂夫转变路线。顺着断断续续的金属打击声，他们在另一个角落捡到面如死灰的娜塔莎，那时她还在敲钢管。史蒂夫注意到她手里拿着一个小箭头，冬日估计也看到了，但他什么也没有多说。

“我们去码头。”

他们各怀心思地上了一艘小船，抄水路靠近某座不起眼的小岛。快靠岸时，冬日朝天打两声空枪。五分钟后，一个身穿黑色西装的人前来接应他们，将他们领到林子深处隐蔽的别墅。从前史蒂夫也曾多次经过这座私人岛，但未料想过文森特会藏在这种地方。

进门后，冬日跟着女佣上楼找文森特谈话，而史蒂夫和娜塔莎被塞到一间小候客室等待消息。房门被关上，没人看守他们。

“克林特刚刚给我来了消息。”

娜塔莎把箭头扔给史蒂夫，嘴唇发白。

“弗瑞居然死了。”

“谁干的？”

“天知道。”

“他手下本来就没几个能信的人。”史蒂夫说。

“内鬼不只有朗姆洛。克林特费了好大劲才把我带出加卢西奥，我以为我总算能站到阳光下了。到头来，我连自己到底在为哪边办事都不知道。”

“至少我们找对了一个敌人。”

史蒂夫不知该如何安慰娜塔莎，这段时间足够让他怀疑自身的意义。双面间谍娜塔莎是他当前最可靠的盟友，同样是卧底身份的朗姆洛却背叛了弗瑞。他没法相信老谋深算的弗瑞就这么丢了性命，可弗瑞什么提示都没有留下。

如果真要突破当前的困境，单靠他和娜塔莎是没多大胜算的。他想起朗姆洛在送他去执行新手任务时说冬日的规矩比条子还多，再加上对方对他和娜塔莎的接纳，可以估摸出冬日并不反感他们这方。如今加卢西奥家族的内讧越演越烈，没准事情还能有另一种可能。

“我有个大胆的想法。”

史蒂夫摩挲手里的箭头，那是巴顿特工和娜塔莎之间的信物，娜塔莎很快便领会到他的意图。

“你该不会想把冬日拉到我们这边吧？”

“没人会讨厌站到阳光下。娜塔莎，我觉得这样值得一试。昨天他完全可以直接将我们两个都绑过来，但他没那么做。”

“冬日没别的选择。他现在只会和文森特站在一道，因为他们有同样的目的。”娜塔莎摇头，“你还记得我说他有个弱点吗？”

史蒂夫努力克制自己，耐心地听她说下去。

“他心里住着一个十年前的死人。就算他会对你好，那也是把你当做死人的替身。你可以利用这点来保命，但……千万别做多余的事。”


	4. Chapter 4

别墅的最顶层是阁楼。

刻意简陋装修的狭小空间里堆满画架和颜料，一幅未完成的圣母画像被挂到最中间。仔细一看会发现，圣母的双颊都有泪痕。文森特从梯子上下来，身上还围着肮脏的围裙，油画颜料在那灰布上结块，这让冬日想起他在小教堂第一次看到文森特的那个下午，对方也是如此随意地走到他面前，摘下手套和他握手。

“你又在溺爱自己的学生。”

文森特的语气十分平淡，仿佛在说一件无关紧要的事。冬日也不打算多做解释，他们向来这样各行其是，只要不背离最初定下的目标，计划随时能灵活变动——这是他们从一开始就约好的，表面上冬日在为他做事，而事实上他们的关系跟接近于同盟。当冬日简单说明昨晚娜塔莎出现在安全屋的事，文森特微微蹙眉。“她现在是弗瑞的人了？”

冬日点头。

“还有，格兰特……可能他不叫这个名字。”

“是吗？”

“但他们能用。”

文森特始终很平静，或许他早就料到会有这种情况。他缓缓递给冬日一个酒杯，杯子里的褐红色液体散发出覆盆子香甜的气味。然而，在尝了它以后，冬日才发现它远比一般酒要苦烈。“蓝夫人交出玛利亚之吻的配方了？”

“不，这是仿制品。”文森特把酒倒在地板上，阳光穿过杯中的残留物，无论如何旋转角度都无法看见通透的光泽。“它几乎是完美的，但和原样本相比，还是远远不够。今早有人发现它在洛里默大街附近的店流通，而背后的卖家还没露过脸。”

冬日回想起昨晚娜塔莎的话。“朗姆洛带走了蓝夫人。他有问出什么吗？”

“我还没他的消息。”文森特说，“这批货看上去是早就准备好的，但偏偏选在这个时候放出来挑衅老头子，看样子目的也不是想要真的配方。”

“我不太喜欢朗姆洛。”

“你在怀疑他？”

“我没信过他。”冬日说。

“我需要有人帮我分散老头子的注意力，他是其中一个。”文森特的蓝眼睛注视着他的同伙，“詹姆斯，我们的时间不多了，老头子的人很快会找上门来。”

“这几天我时常会做梦。”

“是好的，还是坏的？”

“都有。”冬日说，“我梦见死人了。”

他时而想起那些事。

一九二〇年的夏天，他在布鲁克林街头游荡了四五个日夜。从前他也曾这样离家出走，只是这次他丝毫没有回去的意愿，对方也没有找他的理由——他勉强到能当学徒的年纪，但叔父更想让他到巷子给人口，这样来钱更快。他故意找那群爱滋事的小子打架，好让这带人都知道他有多狠。这可悲又盲目的天真多少也起了些作用，但在保护他不被狡猾的成年人扳倒的同时，也加速他往地底滑，一晃眼没谁会再用同情的眼神看他，那些口口声声说他不该这么遭罪的好心人都对他避之不及了。

仿佛他真的变成一个恶棍似的。

他没法形容那段时间他到底去过多少地方，像只耗子在纽约城各个角落窜来窜去，乞讨，刨垃圾桶，经常和流浪汉们抢地上有点脏的面包。某次他的运气很好，有个女士愿意让他跑腿，事后给他点零钱。耶稣基督，他能喝上干净的水了。

没什么不能挺过去的，他姑且还抱着乐观的想法，直到他在去小商店的路上遇到那个干瘪的小子——他就是爱用这个词形容对方，如果没记混，这应该是他第二次碰见这个小个子。周围有人说这个不长眼的是罗杰斯警官的独子，个头只有别人的三分之二，却整天想着做吃力不讨好的好事。那小个子没有追上抢妇人面包的毛贼，反倒一头撞到他身上，害他洒了新鲜的牛奶。

操哦，他当时是这么想，但揍一个比他个头小的破小孩并不能挽回他的午饭，而且对方不是出于恶意，从前也搭救过他，尽管对方看起来不像是记得这码事。

“对不起，是我不小心。”小罗杰斯似乎一点也不畏缩，这让他感到火辣的羞耻感。【】他总不能说，小子，你上个月救过的穷鬼，现在是个无家可归的小流氓了。这位未来的警官某种程度上继承了父亲的秉性，自己摔得鼻青脸肿，却要礼貌地对他说:“你看起来脸色不太好……要不要先到我家去？”

那小个子一把握住了他的肩膀，他还能怎么回答。

“我还记得你第一次走进教堂的时候，像个行走着的空壳。明明什么都不相信，却要装作神的子民，好像那样就能名正言顺地得到进天堂的机会。你藏在一群诚心做礼拜的信徒间，模仿他们祷告，以为没谁会注意到你，可我闻得出来——

“你身上有血腥味。”

文森特看到冬日的喉咙动了动。

“我以为你也是来取我性命的人，可你祷告时的眼神却在说‘我该怎么办’。在你说你要为死人复仇的时候，我还在想你会不会先我一步垮掉。”

“绮梦仅仅是绮梦而已。”

“那就找机会把它做掉。”文森特朝他做了个瞄准射击的手势，“你要用两只眼睛望向未来。”

冬日知道文森特的意思。

“我还不至于蠢到信弗瑞的人，但我们需要盟友，正好他们也需要。”

“你知道吗？在你们来之前，我这里来了位客人。”文森特的表情暧昧不明，“他向我提了个大胆的建议，我原本不打算采纳，但现在我有了新想法。”

“别在这种时候用跟冬日一样的眼神看我，我不是处在叛逆期的小女孩，也没到走投无路的境地。我只是在警告你——好吧，我倒不担心他真的会对你怎么样，只是我不想惹上麻烦。”娜塔莎低垂着眼睛，该死的她真不想多提这类事，要知道她过去险些多嘴劝说她的老师。“这里到处是文森特的眼睛。”

“会有机会的。”

“弗瑞死了，克林特还没法抽身，别他妈做白日梦了。”

“不见得。”史蒂夫刚刚又将事情理了一遍，发现了不少从前没注意到的地方，比如——

他加入加卢西奥家族的时机。

娜塔莎还能回来当双面间谍的事。

文森特可不像是傻子。

“他不会只准备一手牌，如果真的碰上意外，他会启动备用方案。”

就在娜塔莎打算对他翻白眼的时候，候客室的门突然洞开，一名身穿黑色西装的保镖推着轮椅进来。尼克·弗瑞坐在它上面，半个身子都缠上了绷带，但他看起来依然和在局里办公时没啥两样，那双看似讨嫌的眼睛无比锐利，换作往日史蒂夫可没法忍着不对他生气，但在一旁的娜塔莎松了一口气。

“差不多就是这样。”他说。

弗瑞三言两语潦草交代昨天局里的动乱，说自己在回去的路上被人袭击，爬进废弃的下水井逃过一劫。“他们是故意在大街上做的，越多人看见越好，现在对外宣布我死了。”弗瑞的语气始终带着黑色的幽默，“我猜是因为我问了不该问的问题，发现了不该发现的事，可比青少年撞见父母偷情尴尬多了。”

“你发现了内鬼。”

“没那么简单，罗杰斯。”弗瑞说，“上头的桌子底下有玛利亚之吻的货，还在加卢西奥家族的眼皮底下流通了。一群查私酒的条子，居然在办公室里开药坊。”

“我在听一个天大的丑闻。”

“那……克林特呢？”娜塔莎首先想要知道的是这个。

“我没能联系上他，最后一次见面时我让他去调查朗姆洛。”

“他对我说过这件事。”

“你们之间应该有秘密的联系方式吧？”史蒂夫想起他多次看见娜塔莎敲水管。

“有是有。”娜塔莎耸肩，没准她是故意朝史蒂夫这么做的，“我怕他现在露面会被冬日揍个半死，要知道他拐跑我的时候是冬日在后面帮我收烂摊子——我是他最得意的学生，正牌的。”

好吧，史蒂夫觉得自己不该跟她计较，他也就有过那么几次想要独占老师的念头，被娜塔莎看出来了。他尴尬地移开视线，用别的话题转移她的注意力。“那现在我们要怎么做？赶在新的局长上任之前夺回弗瑞的位置？”

“那把破椅子是次要的，如无必要我也不想再管它了。”弗瑞还真把话说得该死的轻松，好像这是个随时随地都能做出潦草决定，“我们要和文森特谈谈怎么合作。然后，让这不知哪个倒霉婊子养的东西想出来的禁酒令作废，从此再也没有查酒的条子，也没有想方设法捞一笔的贩子。至于玛利亚之吻——

“我要把它还给文森特，他要留着还是撕掉，让他自己决定。”

史蒂夫猛然想起冬日先前透露给他的信息。“这不行！因为——”

“因为他们让你觉得，文森特要玛利亚之吻的配方是出于野心，对吧？”弗瑞仿佛对发生在他身上的事了然于心，“如果你查得更深入些，你会知道文森特之前是个破教堂里的神父。他的母亲就叫做玛利亚，多年前死在他老爹的药坊。他装聋作哑了那么久，就是为了哪天满手脏血地掐住老头子的脖子。”

弗瑞的语气开始有些咄咄逼人，史蒂夫知道他不是故意的，他望过来的眼神温柔而又可悲。

“你没能取得冬日的信任，失误的原因多半是不会撒谎，无可指摘。但是，从另一个角度来想，你所认定的事真的是正确的吗？”

“我有原则和底线。”

“别人不一定有。”

如果此刻弗瑞的伤势能再好一些，没准他会拍着轮椅站起来。

“我敢说你没在纽约城迷过路，因为有些地方你根本没踏进去过，不知道困在一个出不去的地方有多操蛋。”

“如果有门，那就将它撞破；如果有墙，那就将它打碎。”史蒂夫望了望昨晚在安全屋换上的全新的白手套，“我承认我有时想得不够周到，但我不想就这么走到最坏的一条路。不多试试的话，没法知道会不会有新的可能，而且复仇这件事的本身，没法让人保持理智的状态。”

他不希望冬日变成另一个文森特。


	5. Chapter 5

黄昏时，娜塔莎拿到克林特的最新消息，于是他们背着暮光出发，刻不容缓。

人手并不多，算上还未会合的克林特，不过六七人。娜塔莎本应留在岛上别墅养伤，但她坚持要跟着去，说是怕老师和她的男友打起来，但任谁都知道她是最在乎克林特安危的一个，恨不得立马飞到对方身边。

冬日看起来似乎原谅了得意门生先前的背叛，在出发前特地帮娜塔莎检查枪。史蒂夫在一旁看着，莫名地感到羡慕。自冬日从文森特那回来，他们就没说过一句话，对方像是刻意和他保持距离似的，目光从未落到他身上。他想，原因多半是他那略不光彩的卧底身份。

娜塔莎向他投去“你惹恼他了”的眼神。“他讨厌骗子，尤其是从一开始就骗他的人。”她说，“我劝你现在别老想着撩拨他。”

但我必须要和他谈谈，史蒂夫心想。如果没法从娜塔莎那边突破的话，他只能自己另想办法。

这一次，他们还是乘船走水道。城市发达的地下水系为他们提供了便利，不少污水不经处理就经由这里排到河流和海洋，如果能够忍受那糟糕得不得了的味道的话，倒是可以逆流追溯到源头。克林特说他在地下发现了些动静，一路摸到某处废弃的酿酒厂。那里曾有过完善的设备，禁酒令颁布后便因非法经营被查封了。

朗姆洛能搞到那里的钥匙，他背后的人权限不低。史蒂夫对局里的其他人不太了解，但弗瑞在听到消息后的反应谈不上乐观。“我不该上交的。”他说，“大意了，按理来说这片区域早就被纳入整改范围，难怪关键文件迟迟没下来——”

“他们需要它。”

一栋不能再破烂的建筑，厚重的大门紧闭着，听不见里面的声响。克林特在臭烘烘的下水道盯了它三天，钻出来接应他们的模样像个城市野人，全身上下和发霉的土豆一个颜色，娜塔莎二话不说过去抱住了他。“我想念你的毛线帽和彩色袜子。”她酸着鼻子说，“至少它们的颜色是我挑的。”

“我在等一个热水澡，希望它能在今晚。”克林特摊开手掌，上面有一只口红，“我捡到了这个。”

娜塔莎看了一眼，十分确定地说:“这是蓝夫人的。”

“我们能怎么进去？”史蒂夫问。

“这些天以来，大门只被打开过两次。后门在西面，旁边的围墙有缺口，但十有八九布下了陷阱。我猜他们还有个隐蔽的地道，排水口就在这附近。”

“废气会把我们熏死。”娜塔莎嫌恶地说。

“也会把他们熏死。”冬日说，“他们不止一条地道，废料倾倒点和排水口应该是分开的。”

“我们非要在很臭和更臭中二选一吗？”

“那就去踩后门的陷阱。”

冬日没有在开玩笑，他料到朗姆洛会在后门加强防守。娜塔莎没有更好的办法，只能表示同意。他们在后门打转时看到刚抛出来不久的化妆镜，克林特感叹蓝夫人的不容易，娜塔莎刮掉镜子背面的涂层看到一张潦草的地图，东南方向的房间处标了数字三和红点，北方的过道处标了数字一和两个红点。“她说她在三楼的某个房间，如无意外会和我们在这条过道会合。”

“那里没人巡逻？”

“她没有相关标注。”

“按以往的小队规模，现在朗姆洛的手下至少有五个人。他的权限比克林特低些。”史蒂夫把地图拿过来看，依次指了大门，后院，楼梯，厨房，三楼房间这五个地方。“如果我是他，我会这么布置。”

“六个。”冬日越过史蒂夫的手臂，指到工厂核心酿造间。“假的玛利亚之吻应该是从这里流出去的。”他的语气里带了些嘲弄，“朗姆洛不太懂酒，他连慕兰潭和拉姆斯都分不清，很需要额外的帮手。”

史蒂夫刚想把地图交过去，冬日的目光就从它上面移开了。“你们带人直接到三楼找她，我会守着过道。”他冷不丁地说。

“我跟你一起去。”

冬日冲史蒂夫说了句俄语，意思大概是他干活时讨厌被谁监视。无论娜塔莎如何明示暗示史蒂夫别靠太近，他都置若罔闻。“我可以当支援。”史蒂夫举起双手，表示他没带任何意义上的监听设备，否认他在这次行动中有别的不可告知的任务。对方没有多说什么，枪口代替视线从左到右扫描史蒂夫的胸膛，看得克林特忍不住摸腰上的枪——这只算得上普通的威胁，娜塔莎用手肘挡了挡克林特进一步的动作。

“我们这边四个人就够了。朗姆洛大概率会在酿造间和过道布下陷阱，得更谨慎些。”

娜塔莎的建议够中肯，冬日没有反驳，收起枪转身离开。队伍就这么一分为二，两边同时行动。史蒂夫不得不多留些心眼跟上冬日的脚步，对方绝对是故意这么干的，千方百计想要甩掉同行者，打从心底就不承认这临时的合作关系。

可他们依旧配合默契。

穿过过道时，几次短暂的眼神交汇让他们相互确认彼此的角色分配，一方全神贯注地侦查，一方负责摆平障碍。在史蒂夫不动声响地放倒巡逻人员时，他们的站位发生微妙的变化，冬日愿意让史蒂夫走得更靠前些。他的身上有太多杀伤力大的小玩意儿，在某些场合反而不如史蒂夫行动自在，宁愿暂时让出主导位置。

史蒂夫的方式要比他温和得多，几乎不出动武器，比起直接划破敌方的喉咙，他更擅长用手肘击晕，将伤害降到最低。这是稳妥的做法，他们没法确认朗姆洛手下那批熟面孔到底是哪一边的，由于名义上还是同属一个家族，他们不能挑这个骨节眼鸣出第一枪，在文森特给出确切的指令之前，冬日只得忍着。

到目前为止，潜入相对顺利。史蒂夫放倒两个人，排除蓝夫人那边的看守，他们至少还得对付六个人，包括朗姆洛。冬日明显地感觉到自己开始有些焦躁，出发前他的确想过速战速决，但事情似乎没那么简单。

当他们找到酿造间，冬日第一时间把耳朵贴在门上听。过了好一会儿，里面没有一丝动静。接着，他从门缝中望进去，看不到一个人。这时史蒂夫配合地背向他，观察周围的气氛，冬日往酿造间抛了个哑弹，小家伙在地面上滚的声音容易让人错听成脚步声，两发不同方向的子弹几乎是同时打到门上。

“我们被包围了。”史蒂夫用口型说。两人故意撞开门，重重地扑倒在地上，然后拉开距离。史蒂夫踢翻了摇摇欲坠的木架，顺走一块能凑合抵御子弹扫射的铁板，冬日趁机射中对方枪手的膝盖。朗姆洛恼羞成怒地从货箱后跳上来，左右手各持一把汤普森M1921。

“我以为我们能以和平的方式消除误会。”

话音一落，新的一轮枪林弹雨开始了。朗姆洛抢到了有利的地势，站在高处扫射他们，但他的优势并没有持续多久，冬日的小榴弹轰塌了他脚下的木箱，让他不得不翻了个跟斗。史蒂夫趁机上前缴械，试图将他反手绑起来。“同僚的问题，同僚来解决？”朗姆洛故意朝史蒂夫这样说，他还以为史蒂夫尚未暴露卧底身份，但回答他的人却是冬日。

“谁他妈是你的同僚？”

朗姆洛被冬日踢着小腿跪下。

“东西在哪里？”

“你指的是什么东西？配方，还是别的什么？”

朗姆洛的话里还有另一层意思，但冬日来不及细想了，在爆炸的前一秒及时将史蒂夫扑倒，反冲力将他们冲远。“他跑了！”史蒂夫手上的绳索断了，前方只有大片的焦黑和一个窟窿，他正想着追上去，冬日却拉住了他。

“我知道东西在哪了。”

*

朗姆洛没在蓝夫人的房间布置多少看守，当克林特撬开三楼的防锁时，蓝夫人正在用餐具刺送饭人的眼睛，她的手指似乎已经血肉模糊，娜塔莎能想象得出朗姆洛用了什么方法撬开她的嘴，他喜欢拔淑女的指甲，伤害不至于致命，但能让人疼得哭喊着求饶。蓝夫人险些被抓破脸，娜塔莎帮她用绳子勒住对方的脖子，她们合伙结果那人的性命。“我们来晚了。”娜塔莎想要扶蓝夫人起来，可她站不起来了。

“我手上的配方只有一半，朗姆洛看不懂。他问了我很多问题，我都答不上来。”蓝夫人张开嘴，娜塔莎这才注意到她的牙齿上绑了一根细绳，顺着细绳她拉出一个特制的小胶囊，它里面是张小纸条。“我两三天没怎么吃过东西了，希望它保存得还算完好。”

但娜塔莎的脸色变了。

“你怎么了？这个有什么问题吗？”蓝夫人紧张起来。

娜塔莎说不出口。

那根本不是玛利亚之吻的配方。

“它被掉包了，上面是……”克林特刚想说些什么，娜塔莎就示意让他闭嘴。接着，她立即开枪射杀在她身边的文森特手下。“你在做什么？”蓝夫人几乎要叫出声，发软的双腿让她跌坐在地上。

“答应我，一个字都别说出去。”娜塔莎放下枪，将纸条收好，“不然我们都得玩完。”

“你又在为文森特干脏活吗？！你明明答应过我不会再帮他的！你……连同你旁边的警察小子……”

“我们和他只是暂时合作，没有给他卖命的意思。”娜塔莎和克林特交换了一个眼神，蓝夫人的状态并没有预期那样稳定。“纸条上的东西你读过吗？”

蓝夫人迟疑了一会儿。“我读过，但……我不知道在我昏迷的时候发生过什么。”

“朗姆洛应该是拿走了你那半份配方，他还在你的小‘保险箱’里放了新东西，你绝对不想知道里面的内容是什么。”

一份死亡名单。

克林特认出了部分名字。


End file.
